The present invention relates to systems and methods for eliminating crawling pests from residential and commercial structures. It more particularly relates to systems and methods for eliminating cockroaches, ants and spiders.
In the past, it is known to eliminate crawling pests by spraying their crawling surfaces with a variety of pesticides. These pesticides, however, do not effectively eliminate the pests. In fact, it has been found that certain varieties of the German cockroach have become resistant to all known pesticides. When a pregnant cockroach is sprayed with the pesticide, even though she may die, she will release her eggs which then will later hatch and the cockroack population will continue to propagate. Also, the eggs themselves are uneffected by any of the commonly-used pesticides. This is particularly troublesome since cockroaches multiply so rapidly. In one study which started with two freshly matured and mated female cockroaches on January 1 with food, good temperature and harborage, it was found that by Christmas day of that same year that there were 22 million adult cockroaches and 162 million nymphs (immature females and males). Thus, it is very important to not leave one resistant female cockroach or her eggs alive.
It has also been found that the use of these toxic pesticides can be very harmful to the occupants of the building. This is especially so where there are young children or infants who are crawling on the floors and putting various objects in their mouths. It may also be in the future that the use of the toxic presently-used pesticides will be severely restricted by the government for environment reasons.